The Start of an Unavoidable Fate
by Wydrin Williams 178
Summary: In the safety of Skyloft, everyone was safe. That was until Demise rose once again, reaping havoc in his wake. One skyloftian in dragged in the midst of it all... But not to save the world, to save the one he loves. A novelization of Skyward Sword.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of an Unavoidable Fate  
By: **Wydrin Williams 178  


 **Prologue: The start**

This is the tale you humans have passed down through uncounted generations... It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again.  
One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair...  
They burnt forest to ash, choked the lands sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by her Grace, the goddess.  
The power she guarded was without equal.  
Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power form falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the Goddess gathered the surviving humans on a outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds.  
With the humans safe, the Goddess joined forced with the land dwellers and fought the evil forced, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface.  
This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation... But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale.  
Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand

The earth, in the depths of the forest, cracked, and fumes of darkness spewed forth, suffocating the air. From the fissure, he rose, sniffing the purged air and cackling menacingly as hordes of minions scurried about his feet, destroying all in their wake. His plans of resurrection was taking place.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Crimson Feathers

The sun was a brilliant orange and illuminated the floating island of Skyloft. Said island was waking, the people rising to face the new day with optimistic eyes. Normally, they would wake, complete the daily chores and then spend the day as they pleased; chatting, entertaining the children, or gliding aimlessly on their Loftwing with not a care in the world.

Today was different, for today was the Wing Ceremony. All of the students from the Knight Academy who were considered worthy took place in this grand event, racing their Loftwings in the hopes of being appointed a true Knight of the Academy. On this day, Skyloftians woke with excitement on their faces, awaiting the event. They children would often be bothersome on a day like this, and the parents would scold them for they wee trying their best to prepare everything for the race. Everyone would be joyous and merry, chatting with the participants and taking bets on who would win.

Everyone was full of excitement, except for the students.

This is the day they had been preparing for, testing their theory and practical skills in the hopes it would be enough to win. Many had had sleepless nights, going over notes and memorising tricky manoeuvres. But now the wait was over, and soon they would racing against each other, racing to win.

Skyloft had many places of beauty, places were one could go to simply sit and relax, one of these places of the Statue of the Goddess. The Statue of the Goddess was a stone sculpture of a beautiful woman, hands clasped as if in prayer. It was said that a secret chamber lay within the Statue, waiting to open and grant the land a power to vanquish evil. The legend explained that the Goddess of old, Hylia, created this chamber in the hopes that when evil rose once again, her people would be prepared for whatever was thrown at them. Such a legend had long been thought faulty.

In front of the statue, in the middle of the courtyard that surrounded the monument, a young woman stood, a golden harp clasped in hand. She was singing; singing beautifully at that. It was a song that had been handed down generation to generation, and it was tradition for the some to be sung after the ceremony, in the company of the victor of the race.

The youths sonorous voice dulled all others in comparison.

 _"Oh youth. Guided by the servant of the Goddess. Unite earth and sky, bring light to the land..."  
_  
She gave a sigh as if unsatisfied with her singing and turned at the sound of feathers rustling. Next to her, a beautiful purple Loftwing, with glimmering lavender eyes gave a soft squawk as the woman lifted her arm and petted the birds soft down of feathers. The youth searched in her messenger bag and withdrew an envelope. She handed to it to Loftwing, who clasped her beak around it. The bird gave one nod in understanding as the youth told they bird of whom she wished the letter to be delivered and took off, some purple feathers floating to the ground in its wake.

The girl smiled, watching her bird as it flew through the breeze. She was also a student at the Knight academy, but she wouldn't be participating in the race. However, she was determined to watch her best friend win; determined to personally appoint them Knight of the academy.

She absently began pondering her friends chances, were they ready?

 _'Maiden..."_

She gasped and turned, certain she had heard someone calling her. She looked to the statue and saw nothing, thought she could have sworn the stone woman looked different somehow. She frowned slightly, and shrugged her shoulders, shaking off all that was troubling her. Now was not the time to worry.

* * *

"Where... where am I?" he said, grabbing his head with one hand as a pounding headache thrummed through his head. He looked around him and was started to see that everything was dark as pitch, even the ground he was standing on. He looked around bewildered, then a sound loud enough to make his ears ach erupted in this dream world.

He turned, and held back a shout of pure terror as a large, Red monster crept in front of him. It opened its maw - it was filled with sharp teeth jutting out at weird angles - and roared a powerful roar that caused the ground to quake. The youth closed his eyes, wishing for the monstrosity to disappear. He peeked one eye open, hesitantly looking around for the grotesque creature; he saw nothing. Instead of calming his nerves, not being able to see the monster only served to heighten his fright. He opened both eyes fully and walked a full circle, searching for the black monster. Suddenly, a brilliant pink light filled the darkness. The boy covered his eyes with his forearm, his eyes not being used to the sudden exposer to light.

 _"Rise, Link... The time has come for you to awaken..."  
_  
The youth, Link, gasped, searching for the source of the voice which was calling him. He looked up, and the source of the light, and the voice became clear, although the figure wasn't distinguishable. A bright lavender ball of light hovered way above Link's head. He squinted his eyes, trying to see beyond the blinding aura, but to no avail. The voice continued to emit from the lavender orb.

 _"...You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you..."  
_  
'Destiny?' Link thought to himself. 'how ridiculous!' he was sure this was just his nerves putting him on edge and creating these unnerving voices and visions. Besides, he was but a student at the Knight Academy in the peaceful island of Skyloft. Said island had had no trouble for centuries... destiny indeed! The voice continued.

 _"...The time has come for you to awaken... Link..."  
_  
The voice became muffled as the roar of the monstrosity sounded and blackness returned. The lavender light was bloated out, much like the sun getting smothered by clouds of thunder. Link jumped, started at the sudden and unwelcome change in surroundings. He once again swivelled in place, searching for something, anything that would illuminate his path into the waking world. He turned his head to the right and came face to face with a large, feathery, beaked face. The bird gave a squawk and it only took a few seconds for Link to register what he was seeing; to register the would-be jump scare. He gave a yell of surprise and everything when black...

* * *

Link awoke with a start was he fell to the wooden floor of his dormitory. He stared at the dark green ceiling as he shook his head, fighting against the urge to fall back asleep (despite the dream, Link was very much keen on acquiring another few minutes shuteye) He looked around his room, searching for anything amiss: the window looked as it normally did; open. The desk looked as it has the previous night; messy. The bookcase looked as it has his entire life; untouched... _WAIT_!

He turned his head quickly, craning his head backwards in his layed-down position to examine the window. What was amiss was the fact that his window was indeed open, something that rarely occurred in this shabby excuse for a room. What was even more amiss was the fact that the feathered face from his dreams was protruding through the window, it's beak seemingly grinning at him. They stared at each other for a while, before the large bird-like creature spat an ivory coloured envelope at him. The card bounced off his forehead and to the floor at his side, but Link played it no mind, still staring at the bird. The unrequited staring contest lasted another few minutes, in which Link considered grabbing one of the unused books and throwing it at the bird. Before he had the chance, however, the bird backed out from the window in a flurry of feathers and the window slammed shut.

With a sigh, Link got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head; a small bump was beginning to rise there when he had fell from his bed. He picked the envelope from the floor and looked at the front where an address would be normally; there was none. He didn't panic, however. He would recognize that peculiar red stamp on the back anywhere. Link hastily unfolded the envelope and delved into the elegant script.

 _'Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did i guess right?  
_ _Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to me before it starts, remember?_  
 _You'd better not keep me waiting._  
 _\- Zelda'_

The young man smiled at the words transcribed onto the parchment. Zelda... She had been there for him for as long as he could remember, lurking at his side, eager to give him advise, elbowing him in the ribs during class to wake him; being his friends when he needed the comfort most. It wasn't always her for him, however. No... He remembered as well as she did the true nature of their friendship...

* * *

It was years and years ago; Link was only a tender age of ten when it happened. His father and himself lived in a small cabin underneath Skyloft. His mother had passed away during birth so his father had raised him on his own. He was one of the knights that patrolled the sky at night, one of the best Skyloft had ever seen. He was Link's hero. They didn't have much but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

That night Link's father had been called in for a special mission. He told Link it was important and Link went to see him off like he did every night, he said he'd be back soon then took to the sky. Little did he know, a certain blond was watching the exchange from afar. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; she knew something bad was about to unfold.

Link's father headed towards the Thunderhead ( a mass of clouds swirling viciously against the wind ) with a team of the best fliers. He was their Captain. A swarm of wild Skytails had been heading towards Skyloft, and his team was sent to stop them before they attacked the town. He led them into battle valiantly, charging headfirst into the horde, and all through the night, the battle raged on and on...

Back at home, Link lay awake waiting for his father. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, His father's team made it back to land. Link rushed forward to meet him, looking up at the sky. He waited... and waited... but he never returned. Until... Link had whirled round at a touch to his shoulder, expecting to see the smiling face of his father, but he instead rested his eyes on Gaepora, the headmaster of the Knight Academy. Sadness welled up inside Link as Gaepora handed him the mask his father always wore when on missions... a lens had been knocked out of the goggles and there was a deep crack down the centre. Gaepora looked grim, a single tear tracked down his weathered face.

Not wanted to believe the truth, Link had shoved the mask aside and ran to the edge of the island and called his fathers name into the night, hoping he would hear him, over and over... until his voice disappeared. On the very night when he lost everything, one person approached him that showed neither apathy nor pity... but compassion. Zelda...

Link's father had been good friends with the Headmaster and he was given a home in the Academy, Zelda lived there as well. She was nice and kept him company when no one else did. Yet... It hurt to know that he would never see his father again. Zelda had showed him kindness, had shown him the warmth of a hug when his father would no longer be able to give it.

Two years passed since that night. During that time, Link had worked on the woodcarving his father had taught him. He carved Zelda a gift to thank her for what she had done for him. It had been his best work yet. However... That morning Skyloft felt grim. An unknown plague had suddenly appeared and spread throughout their town, making everyone it touched fall seriously ill. Zelda's mother could no longer fight the sickness and wouldn't' wake up anymore.

She left as silently as he had done...

Zelda's mother had been the first of many that followed right after, leaving broken families behind. But not everything was lost, they had each other now... and that's all that mattered.

Several weeks passed, Link and Zelda had one out to find her pet Remlit, Mia. But something was wrong... Zelda could not keep up and was exhausted. She collapsed, and it was then that Link new there was something terrible wrong with her. He called for help and took her home. A couple of days went by and Zelda fell deathly ill... with the very same sickness that had taken her mother and countless others. Link stayed by her side ever day, and begged Zelda not to leave him too... as she was the only one he had left.

Then... That day she woke up, and she told him that she would not leave. They had finally found a cure. She then got better and not a day went by when they weren't together...

* * *

Link roused from his reverie as he recounted his childhood. Life was tricky then, but it blossomed into what it was now... as had he and Zelda. Link had grown into a gallant young lad as his father had, and Zelda had prospered into the beautiful maiden her mother once was. That wasn't the only thing that had grown, however...

Link shook his head as a soft pink blush bloomed on his cheeks. He folded the letter and placed it within the book that was laying open on is desk before favouring his simple night wear for brown cloth boots, ever-green pants and a beige shirt with blue embroidery at the cuffs and collar. A red and white obi was wrapped round his waist, a thick brown rope tying it in place.

He looked around his wardrobe, searching for a small green box, the blush from before returning to his cheeks as he thought of what was within. He found the box buried under a pile of white shirts and he stowed it away in his pocket. In the process, he found a blue rupee. Grinning from ear to ear with his sudden turn of luck, he stored the rupee in his wallet.

After he had finished his affairs regarding his room and such, Link exited, eager to meet Zelda at the place she had mentioned the day prior.

"Hey, Link!"

Link turned on the spot, and saw Fledge, a fellow student at the Knight Academy, waving to him from across the corridor. Link smiled at his friends cheerful manner; he was always so cheerful, despite what was thrown at him. Fledge was crouched in front of a wooden barrel, his sleeves rolled up as he tried with all his might to lift the wooden container above his head. His struggle was evident as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Morning, Fledge!" Link called back, making his way over to the boy. Fledge stood and dusted off his hands, breathing heavily.

"Good Morning, Link! Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?" Link nodded. "I wanted to fly too, but I... I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck back here at the academy."

Link's face fell, "Surely not! You're a brilliant flyer, why wouldn't they enrol you?" Fledge shrugged his shoulder, showing defeat in the matter.

"Only God knows... Plus, I've got to move these barrels over to the kitchen." Fledge gestured to the barrels behind him with his thumb. Link grimaced as he recalled Fledges struggle only moments before. Fledge chuckled at Link's expression. "It's fine, you know." He waved his arm dismissively, grinning at Link enormously. "I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but... I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

Link blushed slightly, embarrassed by this sudden onslaught of compliments.

"Hey, Fledge, I'll take those barrels to the kitchen if you'd like... Only you're obviously havening trouble with it." Fledges eye brightened at the offer.

"Are you sure? Don't you need the time to practice?" Link frowned slightly as he remembered the nature of why he was up so early. Fledge caught on and hastily waved his arms. "Never mind, I'll take care of it for now... you go and practice... I hear Zelda will be tutoring you for the morning?" Fledge changed the subject and raised an eyebrow at Link who looked the other way at the other youths suggestion.

"It's nothing." Link denied. "She's only trying her best to prepare me for the race... Nothing out of the ordinary for best friends to do."

Fledge nodded knowingly, a slight smile on his face.

"Sure... well, I have to hang back and watch the academy today. Good luck with the ceremony, Link!"

"Thanks, Fledge!" Link called behind his back as he hurried for the double doors leading to the academy courtyard. "Good luck with your... Barrel transporting!" Link stifled a laugh as Fledge growled, irritated.

Link opened the heavy wooden doors of the academy and stepped into the light, squinting his eyes slightly as the light near blinded him.

As soon as he had stepped out into the gleaming morning sun, Horwell, a teacher at the academy, practically flew upon him, almost knocking him to the ground in a bone splintering hug. Link furrowed his brows slightly at his teachers antics; Horwell had never acted in this peculiar manner before.

Horwell, realising what he was doing, backed away from Link and patted dust and lint from his robes.

"A- are you okay, Sir Horwell?" Link asked him, a bemused expression on his face.

"What? Me? Oh, yes, everything's A-Okay!" Horwell said, exaggerating every word. Link, to the dismay of Horwell, saw right through this façade.

"What happened?" Link said knowingly. "Did you loose Mia again?" Link shook his head slightly. Horwell was in charge of Mia during the day when Gaepora was taking care of his duties. Despite the importance of this job, Horwell always seemed to loose her. How Horwell could loose sight of a pink, fluffy cat-like creature, Link would never know.

"H-how! Uhh, yes. I, most responsible Horwell, has lost Zelda's most beloved pet." Despite Horwells flaw in loosing things, Link had to admit that he had a flair for the theatrics.

"Would you... Do you mind fetching her for me." Horwell asked sheepishly. "Only I just put on new robes and I cant be dirtying them climbing buildings."

Link rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course, Sir."

A few minutes later, Link had returned to Horwell, albeit a little dirty, but cheerful as he clutched Mia in his arms. Although fluffy, she had claws and was trying her hardest to claw her way out of Links tight embrace.

Horwell thanked Link, and pointed him to where he last saw Zelda; The Statue of the Goddess.

Link nodded his thanks to his teacher as he headed for the wooden steps leading to the Courtyard where Zelda awaited him.

The higher he got, the colder the air seemed, whipping his golden-brown locks about his head. The sun was so bright that he could only just make out what was beyond the arc welcoming all to the Praying grounds of Hylia.

What he saw caused his heart to skip... Zelda, in all her glory, clad in a pink dress with a golden sash strapped around her waist, pronouncing the curves of her hips and breasts.

He smiled as he approached her, eager to present to her the gift he had prepared for her, crafted by hand and painted by hand.

She turned and his heart stopped... she was beautiful...

* * *

 _ **A/N -**_ Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first part of my novelization of the most graphically-appealing Zelda game, Skyward Sword! I'd love to get some feedback so I can gain the motivation to continue writing for you lovely people!

I would like to give an honourable mention to Ferisae for the flashback moment regarding Link's origin. Without the theory video, I wouldn't have been able to come up with a theory origin quite as good. All credit goes to this Wonderful person!

Anywho, I would love it if you guys could give me some tips here and there. Love you all! Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of an Unavoidable Fate**  
 **By:** Wydrin Williams 178  


* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lavender Feathers  
**

"Hey! Good morning, Link." She was clutching a golden instrument in her arms, an instrument that Link couldn't put his finger on what it was called; it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Morning, Zelda." Link replied, approaching her.

"I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed." She giggled slightly. Link's hazy memory reminded him that the purple bird that had woken him harshly was indeed Zelda's Loftwing; he felt a little guilty for wishing to throw a book at it.

She cocked her head and continued in a slightly irritated tone. "I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning." She frowned slightly as Link pouted. She tried to stay irritated with him, but simply couldn't with him giving her puppy-dog eyes. She could never stay angry with him.

Link was used to her sudden outbursts of aggro, and he responded to them in a teasing manner. He knew full well that in doing this, he was only aggravating her further, but he couldn't help it with the chance he might see her face scrunched up in a completely defeated expression; he found this adorable.

Zelda completely abandoned her feeling of provocation and instead excitedly showed Link her outfit.

"Anyway, look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess." She spun in a circle, and once again faced him, her blond hair draped over her right shoulder.

Link obliged. He took in the pink dress adorned with a golden sash and white shawl. On further examination, he saw that the dress she wore bore the sigel of the Triforce, a sacred piece of history that no-one had layed eyes on in centuries. He didn't know much about it, but he knew that such a thing was not to be taken lightly. He decided that Zelda wearing the sigel was a marvellous sight indeed; she truly looked like the Goddess Hylia. After a few minutes, he found his eyes began to wonder, he found himself looking into her azure eyes, flecked with all shades of blue.

Zelda, who was completely obvious to Links admiring gaze, continued with her speech of approval. "Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the Goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too." She punctuated this point by strumming all of the string. A ringing, sonorous sound filled Links ears and he found himself entranced by the strange instrument.

"I asked Father about it, and he says it's called a harp. And look of these clothes! I made this shawl myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony!" Link realized she was referring to the event that takes place after the initial ceremony. The woman impersonating the Goddess and the victor of the race would stand atop and statue of the Goddess and they would preform the ritual declaring passage into knighthood.

"Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today!"

"You look beautiful... I could never imagine a more beautiful Goddess..." Link blushed slightly as his sudden outburst. As did Zelda.

"I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link..." Zelda blushed an even darker shade of red and twined her hands together nervously as she spoke her mind and thoughts. This exchange was followed by a silence that neither wanted to interrupt. Link was about to break the silence, to give her the present he had prepared for her, when he was cut off by a deep, rich voice from behind him.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for todays ceremony?" Link turned and saw none other than Gaepora towering over him.

"Oh, hello, father." Zelda said. Link noticed that she was trying her best to appear non-frazzled. Link didn't blame her.

"Hello, headmaster." Link said respectfully.

Gaepora laughed, it was a rich, rumbling type of sound. "Now, Link, I've already said, there's no need to call me Headmaster, you are as much a son as Zelda is my daughter." Link nodded in understandment.

Gaepora was a heavy-built man, with white hair growing in such a way it made him look like an owl. He was wearing a ornate orange robe and a brown sash, complete with a red scarf draped over both shoulders, the ends reaching for the floor.

"And look at you, awake at such an early hour. It's so encouraging to see that you're eager to participate in the race." Link smiled bashfully and Zelda rolled her eyes. "And, seeing your capacity of sleep, I bet you were just too excited to close your eyes for a change." Gaepora chuckled heartily.

"Yeah, Zelda asked me to meet her here this morning." Link chipped in, not knowing anything else to say.

Gaepora smiled knowingly at his daughter, knowing she wold have tried to get some extra practise in for him, or to badger him about her new clothes; he knew her all too well.

"Well, Link, You had best fly your best today, it would be such a shame if you weren't appointed Knight after all this time."

Zelda began to frown slightly. "Yes, about that, father." She pouted at the Headmaster, her eyes beginning to water with sadness. "I don't think Link has what it takes to win!"

Link flailed slightly. He was hurt at Zelda's lack of faith in him.

"You see, Link hasn't been practising much lately, and when he is riding his Loftwing, He's only aimlessly gliding about, probably daydreaming!" She clutched the golden harp in her arms tightly, trying to prevent herself from crying in front of Link.

Gaepora looked pointedly at Link, who stared at the ground in shame. "Yes, I have realized that myself, but you needn't worry, my dear. Link has what it takes, I'm certain of it. However, you may have a solid point." Gaepora gave Link a stern look as he continued. "The Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily." Gaepora's cold expression softened. "But you remember the special connection Link and his Loftwing created at the Bonding ceremony, do you not?"

Gaepora looked to the sky, at the Loftwings gliding aimlessly through the beige clouds. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one of a pair. It is the Loftwings that make us whole, the guardian birds that the Goddess Hylia bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." He looked back at Zelda, who's previous breakdown was almost completely gone. "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwings under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall."

Zelda nodded her head slowly. She remembered the Bonding Ceremony as if it were yesterday. That was where she had met her Loftwing for the first time, and since had formed a strong connection with the lavender coloured bird. She remembered reaching to touch the bird's soft down of feathers without instruction and she remembered the bird leaning into her touch.

Gaepora looked towards Link, who was listening to the conversation intently. "But that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing... That was quite a sight to see. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing, a breed that had been so rarely seen, we were sure it had vanished from the line."

Link recalled being taught about the different breeds of Loftwings when he was very young. His father had shown him all of the breeds and described each of their special attributes. The birds that were purple in colour were dead set in looking their best, and were very self-conscious animals. The yellow ones were prized in their strength on carrying mass loads and their ability to fight like warrior birds. And finally, the red ones were prized in their bravery, their determination to protect their rider no matter the cost. That was the reason the majority were non-existent. They had been too head-strong and had got themselves in situations they just couldn't wiggle their way out of.

"That connection Link and his Loftwing shared was a marvellous thing, and judging from your jealousy, that bond wasn't left unnoticed my you, my dear." Gaepora teased his daughter, who turned around abruptly in irritation.

"Father! I wasn't jealous!" her face had turned a bright red.

Gaepora chuckled at his daughters outburst and layed a large hand on her shoulder. "No need to fret, dear, I was just teasing you."

While Zelda and her father were bickering, Link had wondered off to the middle of the courtyard. He looked to the sky and closed his eyes, calling mentally for his Loftwing. Something, however, felt off. While normally, when Link called for his Loftwing, he felt a sumptuously warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, much like sinking into a warm bath. This feeling was absent. Link opened his eyes in alarm and was about to bring it to light when Zelda suddenly came rushing towards him and grabbed him arm, dragging him to the diving platform situated to the right of the Statue of the Goddess.

"Listen, Link!" she said excitedly. "You'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a _little_ practise time before the race!"

"Zelda, no!" Link tried to shrug her off, but for a slight girl, Zelda was surprisingly strong, and kept her hand clamped onto his shirt.

They came to the diving platform, and Zelda pushed Link slightly so he was on the edge of the wooden platform, when he looked down, he could see the cloud barrier below and for the first time in his life (Concerning calling his Loftwing) he was afraid.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" Link was turning side to side, trying to capture her attention, but she just kept chattering, exclaiming that this was his last chance to practice.

"Zelda!" Link finally yelled, turning fully around and grabbing Zelda's shoulders. "Listen! I can't sense my Loftwing anywhere. I think something's wrong with him! Please, Zelda, just stop!"

Zelda frowned, and then grinned maliciously. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" Link nodded vigorously. Zelda shrugged Link's hands from her shoulders, and put a finger to her lip in a thinking stance. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practise! Nice try, but you're not fooling me!"

With that, she pushed Link from the Diving Platform yelled "Off you go!" as she did so.

Link, terrified out of his mind, tried his best to breath, to calm himself. His mind raced as he went through all the possible outcomes of this situation. As a final resort, Link put two fingers to his mouth and whistled, calling his Loftwing. He had no doubt in his mind that nothing would happen, but at least this would show Zelda that he hadn't been lying.

As he drew closer and closer to the cloud barrier, he began to prepare for the ultimate, sticky outcome; death. The wind was whistling past him, causing his hair to blow about his head manically. _This is it,_ he thought, _one silly mistake and it's over... well done, Zelda_. Though, truthfully, he didn't think of it as her fault. He should have been more vigorous, should have told her more forcefully that he couldn't sense his bird.

Link closed his eyes, and waited. Suddenly, the feeling of claws grappled his shirt and he opened his eyes, startled to see the underside of a purple Loftwing delivering him to the safety of the courtyard. Link sighed in relief.

A few moments later, Link and the Loftwing came crashing to the ground. Link lost consciousness...

* * *

"Link! Link, wake up!" Link opened his eyes to see Zelda lightly slapping his face, urging him to wake. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. After taking in his surroundings, everything came rushing back to him, and, from what he could see and deduct, Zelda had been the one to save him. He inwardly thanked her.

"Are you two alright?" Gaepora approached both of them with concern, eyebrows drawn, as if trying to figure out why everything had happened as it had.

Link nodded, as did Zelda, who approached her Loftwing and tenderly patted it's neck. "I'm sorry, friend." She cooed. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

Gaepora looked to the sky suspiciously. "What on earth could have happened to your Loftwing, Link?" he said. Link shrugged, clearly in a state of defeat. "For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of..." he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Link rose to his feet. "I can't sense him, Sir, I just have a feeling of... emptiness whenever I call for him." Link began to worry; what had happened to his bird?

Zelda's Father began to swirl his moustache. "This is quite a problem, seeing as the ceremony is due in a matter of minutes..."

"Link..." Link turned to see Zelda facing him, her face tracked with tears. "W-when you said you couldn't sense your bird... I-I should have listened... I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the bell on top of the Knight Academy began to clang. The trio all looked towards it in horror.

"Link!" Gaepora stated worriedly. "If I remember correctly, Professor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony this year, if you go to him, than I'm sure he could postpone the ceremony for a little while longer. In that time window, you can search for your Loftwing."

"But, father." Zelda chipped in. "You're the Headmaster. If Link was to tell Professor Horwell, he'll just come to you."

Gaepora smiled at his daughters logic. "Ah, of course, as always, my dear, you make an excellent point. In that case, I'll talk to Horwell and you get set on finding your bird."

Link nodded in determination. "Thank you sir." He turned to Zelda, and to her surprise, lightly grabbed her in a hug. "Don't worry, Zelda," he whispered into her ear. "I'll fine my bird, okay?" Zelda nodded in his embrace.

Link released her and ran for Skyloft Square.

Zelda blushed pink as she could still feel the warmth of Links hug. She looked to her father, who smiled knowingly. This only resulted in a scowl from his daughter.

Zelda looked to the direction Link ran and she prayed to the Goddess that he would find his Loftwing in time... _Good luck_ , she thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi Guys! Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I hope you lived it, however. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise! Please review on ways I could improve or simple to just tell me what you think. Love you all!


End file.
